


Love will Keep us Together

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Vinyl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Getting Back Together, Love, Marriage, Romantic Angst, Sadness, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I won't. I know I didn't keep my promise before, but I will this time. I don't wanna lose you again."</p><p>She leans close to him, fingers touching him as her head rests on his shoulder.</p><p>"You won't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will Keep us Together

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Kind of if Season 2 had started.
> 
> Inspired by [THIS](http://i.imgur.com/yW3CE6s.jpg) picture.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"Let's go for a walk."

It's five words.

Five simple little words that steer the moment between them as they walk along the street together.

She keeps fidgeting with the strap of her purse on her shoulder, she's nervous, but, she's trying her damndest not to let him see that. 

"How are the kids?" he says, finally breaking the silence between them.

"They're good," she says, pausing for a moment as they cross the street and head toward the park.

"They miss you," she says, casting a glance at him beside her. Smiling a bit, seeing the smirk on his face as she turns away watching the people walking along the next path.

They find a bench to sit on together, as she lets her purse fall off her shoulder and onto the bench, crossing one denim clad leg over top of the other. She's trying not to look at him.

Trying to ignore her emotions and just do this.

But she knows she can't.

He's her best friend, her lover, the father of her children.

But she's hurt.

"You look good," he says, leaning closer to her and closing the small gap of space between them. "But you always look good."He says it smiling, and she can't help but chuckle a little herself.

"I wouldn't say I _always_ look good just better some days than others."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

His hand touches her knee, and she looks at him. It's not a look telling him to stop, or retract his hand away. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I've done," he says, fingers grasping around her knee. "I'm sorry I fucked up like that."

"Richie, we don't have to talk about that."

"I want to, when I saw you were gone, I didn't want it to be like that. I didn't wanna lose you, lose us, I know I fucked up before, but seeing you gone made me realize what's important to me Dev."

She doesn't speak, just listen to him. Green eyes watching his face, his eyes, before her hand covers his own. Slender fingers lacing with his own as a sigh escapes from between pink lips.

"After the accident, you promised you'd never go that far again. I was gone for three days and I come back and, you're telling me you were with a dead man. I ran, I fucking ran because I didn't want to see you like that. I didn't want to see the man I love self destructing before my eyes."

His hand squeezes her own, as she moves closer to him.

"I won't. I know I didn't keep my promise before, but I will this time. I don't wanna lose you again."

She leans close to him, fingers touching him as her head rests on his shoulder.

"You won't."


End file.
